


Petals

by Imreapintherewardsafteryouredead



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Babies, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 21:24:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13726269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imreapintherewardsafteryouredead/pseuds/Imreapintherewardsafteryouredead
Summary: Just a prompt I came up with on tumblr, of the uchiha's raising an abandoned baby sakura who was left outside the compound, how her life would be with all of them. All the way up until adulthood and marrying her off lol.We will see how her life progresses under the Uchiha! Non-massacre/Non evil Madara lolUpdates will be slow.





	Petals

It was only five in the morning when screams and shrieks from a restless infant filled the air in uchiha compound. It had been loud enough to even wake the main household, 

"Tajima, wake up." She nudged his sleeping form. Tajima rolled over and groaned, his wife gave a slight frown. 

"Hn, I'll go check it out. Stay here, it could be a trap." He got up and dressed and walked out of their room. "No, I'm coming too!" She puffed a cheek and pulled on a light kimono before walking out to catch up with him. It took all by five minutes to reach the source of the wailing, the sight made Tajima squint, a small gasp escaping his wife's lips. "Who could have done this? Such a precious child." The childs cries hadn't subsided even for a few seconds. A halo of pink on the newborn infants head, a chubby body wrapped snuggly beneathe a pink blanket and tucked into a woven basket. 'She couldn't be more than a few days old', Tajima thought to himself.

"Ugly..." Madara walked over to his parents, peering over at the infant, Tajima knocked his fist down on his son's head, izuna unimpressed by his brothers. "I think it's cute but cruel someone would just leave this kid." Izuna's eyes moved from the infant over to his parents. "What will you do?" The words left Madara as if to steal the question straight from Izuna. 

Her eyes, pleading with her husband, she wanted this child. Tajima's eyes narrowed to his wife. His shoulders fell, obviously giving in to her silent request. "Ugh fine, but you're taking care of it. She'll be an uchiha even if she isnt one by blood." He rubbed the bridge of his nose before turning and walking away. Izuna smiled at his mother; "Isn't that great?!" Izuna chuckled, Madara only rolled his eyes, scowling at the child. 

"Going by the pink I guess it is a she." Madara frowned. 'She'll probably grow up to be just as annoying as all the other clans girls. Pathetic.' He sighed and turned on his heels as his mother picked the child up from the basket. "Izuna, take that basket and burn it please." She cradled the child, rocking it to calm the restless cries. "Shush now, you're in good hands, my love." She nuzzled her nose against the pinkette's tiny nose. The rocking worked causing the infant to settle down, obviously worn out tired from all the screaming, just watching his mother's interaction with the baby made Izuna chuckle.   
_________________

Madara, Izuna, and Tajima sat in their family room sipping tea as their mother cradled their family's newest edition, a comfortable silence hung in the air between them.

 "So, what will you name her?" Tajima looked to his wife, curious at her interest in the newborn. "Whoever abandoned her obviously must have thought she would be in better hands here at the uchiha compound. Her hair reminds me of Sakura petals." She brushed a small strand of bangs from the childs face. "That's it! Her name shall be Sakura!"


End file.
